


Lights! Action! Luffy?!

by N_B_E_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: Acting, Actors, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Commercial, Commercials, Cute, Developing Relationship, Drinks, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gossip, Hang outs, Hugging, Humor, Idiots in Love, Just to clarify everything’s supppppper flexible, Kissing, Love, Luffy Is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, Paparazzi, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some angst, Stalker, This is back, Work, World where everyone doesn’t care about sexuality and stuff like that, cross dressing, for acting, movie, persistent, relationship, scandals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_B_E_L/pseuds/N_B_E_L
Summary: The King of Acting is the title every actor wants and the award everyone wants to receive is the One Piece.Law meets a strange boy who seems to be getting in his way, and Law wants to stay as far away as possible from him, but fate is definitely not on his side...





	1. Super Soap Bomb ™️

"OK, EVERYONE! PUT YOUR LAZY ASSES INTO MOTION AND LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD" The director screeched into the speaker phone as Law walked in.

His makeup artist, Shachi, came dashing towards him "Ok, we gotta get you ready fast, Captain, the other actor is a bit late, so they want you to be ready as soon as he is"

Law yawned and followed Shachi to a room. He sat down in a chair and Shachi began doing his magic. Today, he was going to be in a cologne commercial for Hugo Boss with some other celebrity who is supposed to act madly in love with him. 

The script was basically Law being a 'bad boy' who comes to this country convenience store where this person's family owns. The person likes the smell of Law's cologne and looks. The person tries another cologne or perfume by the same brand and finally finds the courage to talk to the person and attracts Law. Basically country hick attracts hot bad boy, end of fairy tale, and it was a quick and easy job for Law, act hot and say a couple of lines.

"So, Eustass Kidd, he got into a fight at a club last night and everyone's going ballistic cuz he might have to go to jail! I saw a picture of the guys he went up against, and damn! They didn't even look human anymore, they were mangled. Here look!" Shachi chattered on and on about celebrity gossip Law didn't care about, but would still listen to.

Law was good friends with Eustass Kidd, the guy wouldn't go down so easily.

"Oh! And that Luffy boy!" Shachi began.

Law opened his once closed eyes "What about him?"

Shachi laughed "You're still hung up on what happened at that award ceremony last month?" 

"How could I forget" Law frowned remembering that awful day.

—————————————————————

Law got out of the limousine that had dropped him off at the award ceremony, and walked down the fancy carpet to the entrance of the grand and fancy building in front of him.

He was wearing a black suit and a yellow tie from Louis Vuitton, and had his black hair styled back. He left his trademark golden ear piercings in and wore a brand new Rolex he had gotten as a gift from a friend of his. 

"OH GOD! IT'S TRAFALGAR LAW!" Someone screeched from behind the railings.

"HE'S SO DAMN HOT!"

"LETS SEE THAT BODY, BIG BOY!"

This type of screaming continued as Law walked to the entrance and stopped to look at cameras to take pictures of him.

"LET ME LICK YOU LAW!"

"I WOULD KILL MY WHOLE FAMILY TO SEE LAW FULLY NAKED"

"HAVE MY FUCKING KIDS, LAW!"

Law became slightly worried for the mental health of his fans as the screams continued to come at him. He stopped at a camera at the entrance and did a quick pose and ran his hands through his gelled back hair. Causing the screeching to get to a whole new level of ear bleeding.

"LUFFY! LOOK HERE!"

"HE'S SO FUCKING CUTE!"

"HOLY SHIT, WHY IS HE SO ADORABLE?"

Law continued on about to walk in to the fancy building, someone else had the spotlight on them now, he sure as hell didn't care.

"WAIT! WHAT IS HE DOING?!" Law heard someone say, continued with confused murmurs and fans yelling.

"HE'S GONNA CHECK LAW!"

That's when Law felt something slam into him. His world fell to the nice velvety carpet on the ground outside. 

Gasps were heard among the crowd and a few screams.

Law groaned and felt whatever the hell smash into him right on top of his back. 

He was sure he had heard a crack and was hoping it was his neck rather than his Rolex. He opened his eyes to look at his wrist and saw that it was, in fact, the Rolex.

"Bonney is gonna freaking kill me" Law gritted his teeth and pushed himself off the ground.

"Ah! Sorry, my bad" a half assed apology came from above him.

A boy with messy raven hair wearing black dress pants and a white button up dress shirt with a red vest on top dusted himself off and beamed at Law.

Law thought the weirdest part about the boy was he had a straw hat on top of his head, it wasn't really the time or place for it, was it?

Law sent him a venomous glare after getting up himself.

"You sure don't sound like it" Law spat. 

"My name's Monkey D. Luffy, and I am sorry!" Luffy protested.

The cameras were now on both celebrities and were lapping up what was about to go down. The crowd was also watching intently.

"You broke this watch, it was a really expensive gift from a friend" Law said angrily. 

Jewelry Bonney, one of Laws best friends and drinking buddy, was going to cut Law into little pieces and eat him whole if she found out about the watch.

"Don't worry! I can pay for it, I was a little excited and had to stretch my legs after the car ride, and ended up running a little too fast" Luffy laughed.

The boys smile was so bright, Law thought the camera holders could turn theirs off and use Luffy, heck the building could use Luffy to light up the whole damn place.

"It's a special gift, my friend will be mad if she finds out I broke it, it's not about the money, Straw Hat" Law really felt the urge to choke the kid smiling like a fool in front of him.

A beautiful woman with ginger hair ran up to the straw hat boy and kicked him down.

"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU DUMBASS" she put him into a choke hold.

"N-Nami!" Luffy tapped the girls arms "Ch-choke! Y-you're ch-chocking me!"

"DAMN RIGHT I AM! YOU LITTLE BUG EYED FREAK, I'M ABOUT TO FINISH YOU OFF TONIGHT" she yelled.

Law backed down a little from the feisty ginger.

She than looked up at Law and smiled sweetly "I'm so sorry for what this dumbass did" she grabbed the boy from the ear and yanked him to look at Law "Apologize!"

"S-sorry" Luffy managed to say after the ass whooping he just took.

Law shook his head and cooled off "It's fine, I was over reacting, too"

Nami immediately got up and pulled Luffy up with her.

She shook Laws hand when they went into the lobby "My name is Nami, I'm Luffy's manager, though I'm seriously thinking of quitting, I've had enough of keeping this idiot in check"

Law smiled at that "I'm Trafalgar Law, nice to meet you, too"

"Law, you're one of the upcoming newbies everyone's talking about" Nami remarked "I've seen a few of your movies and that doctor show you're in has such high ratings"

"Torao is on that newbie list! So am I!" Luffy said excitedly.

The newbie list was made every year and was modified every second. It was basically a list to show which newbies have potential and could possibly receive the One Piece. Law knew the job he had, everyone here was aiming for the top, the King of Acting was the title everyone wanted, but it was never given. The only man known to have ever received was Gol D. Roger. From then on, no one has received the award.

“I’m gonna be the King of Acting” Luffy told Law as if it was already confirmed.

Law just stared a little bewildered. Most people wanted the title, but never said they want it aloud. People would laugh if someone said that up front. 

Nami rolled her eyes and continued chatting as if she already believed in it, too.

She seemed less crazy than the Straw Hat boy, that's for sure. A man with green hair in a suit walked up to the three.

"Hey? Did ya get lost or something" he yawned.

Nami turned her head and jumped the green haired man "DID I GET LOST? DID I GET LOST?! WHERE WERE YOU, HUH, ZORO? NOT TAKING CARE OF LUFFY! OH, THE DAMN NERVE OF THIS FUCKING TEAM, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU ALL"

Law and Luffy backed away again as she started beating Zoro up. He may have to take his statement on Nami being less crazy than Luffy back.

"That's Zoro, he's my best friend and my body guard, but he has absolutely no sense of direction and gets lost all the time" Luffy laughed as Nami hurt poor Zoro even more.

"Do you even need a bodyguard with Nami around?" Law wondered out loud as he saw the ginger pull out a few more killer moves.

Luffy laughed at that and decided to help Zoro. Law decided not to interfere anymore and to make his way to his seat. He waved at Nami, the only normal one, and continued on.

Law’s body guard was near, too. Jean Bart was a big guy and often liked to stay in the background. He didn’t like attention, so he protected Law from the shadows. 

He found that he was sitting next to Bonney and flopped down beside her. 

"Hey, Law" Bonney chewed loudly holding her pizza to her mouth ready to take another bite. She was surrounded by boxes and bags of junk food.

"Hey" Law sighed.

"You wearing the watch I told you to wear" Bonney eyes his wrist and her face soon turned into one of complete fury "You broke it?"

She grabbed his wrist and examined it "You little shit, I'm never buying you anything for your birthday ever again, and once this thing is over, we are going drinking with Kidd and I'm gonna use your credit card to buy everything I want and on top of that I'm gonna fucking break your wrist as compensation"

He didn't even have a chance to explain himself and kept it that way.

Law slumped and pulled out his phone. He texted Bepo to try to pick him up as quickly as possible after the award ceremony.

The ceremony started and Bonneys chewing became exceptionally louder after finding out Law had broken her gift. 

Law was only here to see his friend Eustass Kidd receive an award for one of his new and very popular songs, and it was the same deal for Bonney, it was just a way to appreciate their friend and support him. They did the same for each other.

A reporter with a ponytail so tight Law thought her skin was about to rip off came to their seats and turned her cameras towards them.

"Hello! It's great to see you two tonight! You both look absolutely stunning! What brands are you sporting tonight?" The reporter asked.

Bonney continued eating and let Law handle it. 

"Thanks, I'm in Louis Vuitton and Versace beside me" he said nonchalantly. He wasn't in the mood to talk right now.

"Amazing! Well, you guys definitely work the look! I see the trio is here tonight?" She remarked.

"Yup, the whole gang’s here" Bonney munched.

"So, do you think Eustass will win the award he was nominated for" the reporter pushed her microphone towards Law and Bonney.

"No doubt about it" they said at the same time.

The reporter grinned at the camera in a very fake manner "Well, there you have it folks, the trio has faith in their third musketeer!"

The reporter left with the camera men after she thanked them and Law began to mope again. Bonney was going to shred his credit card into oblivion for some dumb kids mistake.

Half way through they both heard Kidd's name and they clapped loudly, whistled, and the whole shabam. 

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, ok?" Law got up out of his seat.

"Pass by a vending machine or something and get me something to eat, bitch" Bonney called after him.

Law raised a hand up in acknowledgment and continued his quest to the washroom.

"I don't even know where the fuck it is" Law mumbled.

As he walked through the hallways, he passed by lots of people that he had to stop and greet. Law had finally gotten to an empty part of the huge fancy building and leaned against a wall, tired.

Law than spotted a bathroom. It was just a few steps away. He quickly shuffled over to the bathroom, but as he got closer he realized loud noises echoing from the bathroom.

Law opened the door cautiously only to stare at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes.

There, Luffy was crouching on the bathroom floor holding a soap dispenser bag and paper towel with another guy a little younger with a very long nose you could even mistake him for Pinocchio. 

Law was about to close the door and just pretended he saw nothing until a pair of soapy hands grabbed his own.

"Hey, Torao! You should help us make our soap bubble bomb!" Luffy grinned and pulled him down beside him "This is Usopp by the way, he's part of my team!"

Usopp looked at Law suspiciously "I dunno, Luffy. This guy looks a bit evil, do ya think we could trust him with this huge task?"

"I'm not evil" Law eyed the stuff on the floor "and what the fuck are you guys even doing?"

Luffy's eyes lit up "Watch this"

The boy grabbed a wet circular paper towel and threw it at the ceiling. A huge pop resonated through the bathroom and pink bubbles formed above them falling on to the three men on the floor.

Luffy and Usopp snickered and Law shook his head wondering how the hell he got caught up in this little scheme of theirs.

"Ok, this is definitely not the time and place. I'm gonna leave, now" Law stood up.

"You can't" Usopp folded his arms, triumphantly.

"And, why is that, Long Nose?" Law asked, cocking an eyebrow at him questioningly. 

"You're a witness and accomplice, now" Usopp snickered.

"Accomplice! Yeah! Accomplice! Woohoo! Accomplice! Yeah! Accomplice! Woop!" Luffy chanted.

"Sorry, to what may I ask?" Just as Law said this, he saw Luffy jump onto a sink holding a huge wet paper towel ball the size of a damn yoga ball in his arms.

"SUPER SOAP BOMBS™️ AWAY!" Luffy shouted as he threw it up at the ceiling.

Usopp has already started his departure to the door and a camera man had entered the bathroom filming the whole stupid moment.

As soon as the soap bubble bomb exploded against the ceiling, a huge pop resonated outside of the bathroom and probably down the hallway. People definitely heard and it was now on camera. 

The soap bubbles covered the whole bathroom floor and was about a meter high. Law was actually impressed at how good it was, but quickly pushed that thought away when Luffy jumped towards Law. 

He quickly caught the boy, and as the weight dropped into his arms he slipped on the floor and fell into the bubble abyss.

Law had just enough time to appreciate the boys body, getting a feel for it when catching him. His ass was round and soft as fuck, and damn was he fucking curvy. Luffy’s body was absolutely perfect in Law’s opinion.

The camera man laughed and brought the camera towards them.

"What are you guys doing? Two rookies on the list, making and playing in soap bubbles!" The camera man snickered "this is going to make headlines"

Luffy laughed as he emerged from the bubbles. He had bubbles on his hair and all over his nice clothes. Law emerged after him covered in bubbles. 

When Law got a look at him in the lighting with all the bright and pink bubbles on him, for a second he thought he was cute. His big eyes and big and full red tinted lips complimented by a cute button nose. 

Law was starting to have some dirty thoughts, but those thoughts were soon cleansed by the Super Soap Bomb. 

"Ya got one on your nose!" Luffy took his index finger and popped the bubble.

Law was now in a horrible mood. He got up and pushed Luffy out of the way. The camera man was talking to Luffy about the little incident and when Law had left the bathroom, a crowd had formed in front of the bathroom and looked at Law as if he was some sort of zoo animal, but Law would've too if he had saw a fully grown man in a Louis Vuitton suit covered in pink bubbles.

He was in all the famous magazines the next day. Luffy and Law were the talk of that stupid ceremony for two weeks straight. Reporters asked Law about his relationship with Luffy and the Super Soap Bomb ™️ Incident for the past month, and he had to continue saying no comment while Luffy’s dumbass said they were ‘accomplices’.

———————————————————————————

Law shuddered remembering the day. From that day onward, Law swore never to come in contact with that boy ever again. 

Shachi continued his work. He brushed Law’s hair into a sexy bad boy look and put on some light makeup, something to give him a glow and make his steely gray eyes stand out.

That’s when someone came barging into the room.

“HEY, TORAO! IT’S ME, LUFFY!” 

Law felt goosebumps form on his skin and looked at the bouncing boy of energy coming straight at him. A mini heart attack surfaced.

“Straw hat...”

Three questions came to mind:

1\. Why was he here?

2\. How do I get away?

3\. When did he start looking even cuter than before?


	2. Old Buddies? I think not.

"Torao! I missed ya!" Luffy said as if they were old buddies.

Law was looking around at his crew, face full of confusion and shocked. They all shrugged at him as if this was just a normal day occurrence.

Behind Luffy was the green haired swordsman from the Super Soap Bomb Incident™️. 

He gave Law a nod as if he felt his pain, like he understood the situation.

Luffy took a seat right beside him. A beautiful woman with long black hair and striking blue eyes began to do his make up.

"Are you excited for this commercial?! I am!" Luffy began "So, whats your role, Torao?"

There was a slight pause in Law's reply.

"The bad boy motorcyclist who the store owners kid falls in love with as the script says" he replied with a hint of salt. He said it in a tone that made it clear he didn't want to talk to him.

"Oh, really! I'm the store owners kid! That's me!" Luffy bounced around.

Law looked at him with horror. 

He was the second main character?

How could life get any worse? 

He thought of how many fan theories would emerge, how many articles would be made, all the drama this would cause. 

He would back out now, but he had already signed the contract.

He couldn't break it, now.

Bepo, that bitch of a manager, never did mention was was starring in the commercial, so Law didn't think it was important.

But, oh boy, was it.

"Luffy, please stop moving" the woman said in a soft voice and putting her hands on his shoulders. The boy began to ease up and relax.

"Nice to meet you" she smiled at him "I'm Nico Robin, Luffy's makeup artist"

"And she's a model! She's the greatest!" Luffy butted in.

She laughed "That's sweet of you, Luffy, but I need you to sit still"

"I'm Trafalgar Law, nice to meet you, too" Law nodded at her. 

He heard stories about Nico Robin, nasty ones, but they seemed to have cleared up a while back. 

Something to do with Crocodile, and a whole production studio called Ohara.

Law was thinking about how much of a nightmare it was to take care of Luffy, he seemed to be bursting with energy. 

Law made a silent prayer for Nico Robin to the god he doesn't believe in.

"Wait, you and me, in love" Law confirmed, stunned.

"Yeah, I guess!" Luffy laughed "It'll be super funny, huh?"

"Yeah, real funny" Law said grimly.

Law sunk into his chair and Shachi continued doing his make up, holding back the laughter.

Luffy began talking about every single moment in his life that Law didn't care about for the duration of their makeovers. 

He moped around and looked pleadingly at the other people around him, but they just didn't get the gist of Laws pain.

"Ok, we're all done" Shachi and Robin led them to the changing room.

The whole gang walked in and they were about to get dressed into the clothes needed for the commercial.

Law was given a plain white sleeveless shirt with a pair of washed out jeans. The classic black leather jacket was also given to him. He had a Gucci belt to hold up the jeans and a nice pair of leather black dress shoes. On top of his head was, of course, a pair of Ray Ban aviators.

He had the bad boy look, through and through. They let him leave his piercings in.

"Perfect" Penguin nodded and looked at his work from far away "You'll blow even my great-great grandmas heart away, and she's blind"

Law rolled his eyes. 

"Now, we have to do a few poses for your Instagram" Penguin pulled out his phone. He had added Law's accounts and managed all of them for him, since he really had no interest in social media.

"How do you want me to pose?" Law asked, it was better to get it done quickly rather than to bitch about it.

"Take the leather jacket off and throw it over your shoulder. Lean on the wall and give me a good view of that sharp ass jaw line" Penguin looked at Law's irritated expression.

The man found it funny teasing Law.

Law quickly did the pose and let Penguin take shots from 50 different angles. Penguin also took some quick close ups of Law's face and a good look of Law's unusual hairstyle.

"Ok, I'll post these, and the caption'll be... oh! I got it! A promotion!" Penguin furiously started typing something on his phone. He tagged Armani, the company he was doing the commercial for. 

Penguin was on a roll and humming to himself happily.

"TORAO!" The energetic straw hatted boy came bustling into the room with a long nosed man chasing after him.

Law instantly remembered Pinocchio man from there bathroom.

The fucking bitch left him and Luffy once the bomb went off.

Law noticed something else though, something for some reason was more important. Luffy had now changed his outfit just like Law.

Law's eyes felt like they were burning up from how bright the boy looked.

Luffy was wearing a jean mini-skirt with a red off-shoulder shirt with puffed sleeves. Over the boy's adorable outfit was a puffy white apron with a bakery name that seemed to be a part of the script. 

For a second, Law forgot about the Super Soap Bomb Incident™️, and looked at Luffy and thought how pretty and cute the boy looked. The thoughts he had while holding Luffy in his arms began to resurface, but quickly flew out of his mind as soon as the boy started to jump and run around like a maniac again.

What was Law even thinking?

"You look crazy cool! Are those tattoos! Can I see them! Please! Hey! I gotta take some pictures for Insta! Be in them with me! Come on! Torao!" Luffy spoke and moved so fast Law's head was spinning.

He quickly grabbed the boy by the shoulders, "Calm. The. Fuck. Down. I'm already tired enough."

Luffy grinned, "Sorry! I get excited real fast!"

Law didn't notice that Penguin and Usopp had snapped some pictures without the two of them knowing...

But, more of that later.

"OKAY, EVERYONE SHOULD BE READY, NOW!" the director screeched into the megaphone.

Law seriously wanted to go snap it in two and throw it at the mans head. 

Law and Luffy were led by two staff members onto the set outside in the back of the building.

It was sort of a sandy place, with a small little shop and a road. 

"This looks so cool!" Luffy shouted excitedly running onto the set.

Law walked onto the set and had already gotten onto the motorcycle. A Harley Davidson, Law couldn't guess when it was made, but with all due respects, it looked very slick.

"Torao! Let me sit on it, too!" Luffy shouted as he jumped onto the back sticking his body on Law's back.

"Luffy! Get off!" Law shook the boy as well as the Harley.

Luffy was laughing as if it were an amusement park ride. 

BANG!

The motorcycle had fallen and the two idiots on it had fortunately enough not been crushed.

The staff members were rushing on to the set to help Luffy and Law out. Thankfully, only the clothes were dusty.

Law caught a glimpse of his crew members and Luffy's crew members laughing. This was completely and utterly not ok.

"NO DILLY DALLYING! WE HAVE A COMMERCIAL TO FILM YOU TWO BABOONS" the director screeched into the megaphone.

This time, Law wanted to shove the megaphone in a place where the sun doesn't shine.

Luffy was, of course, laughing and had already recovered. It was like this boy had no shame and was never embarrassed.

Law shameful walked towards the motorcycle and got into position.

"OK, PLACES EVERYONE! WE'RE STARTING IN 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

The director pointed at the camera man and they were rolling before you knew it.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The scene started off with Luffy outside of the store sweeping and Law pulling up on the motorcycle in front of the store.

Luffy looked at Law surprised. Once he set his eyes on Law he dropped the broom and quickly ran inside the store, face blushing.

Law was actually impressed. It was like boy was not acting, but actually the fictional character itself. 

Law got off his motorcycle swiftly. He had to have a nice and clean way of walking. Some sort of a bad boy thing, Law thought. 

He entered the store and the scene ended there.

When he walked in he saw Luffy pacing around the store.

Law didn't want to admit it, but he just had to say something, "That was really well done"

Law wanted to die. 

Really well done?

Who even says that?

"Thanks! I thought Torao looked cool when he was walking in! I saw you from the window!" Luffy complimented.

Luffy had no troubles voicing what he thought. 

Why did Law?

"OK, CAMERA MEN GET IN THE STORE. MOM ACTOR GO IN, QUICK" 

Law was thankful the crowd of people that came, so the awkward tension could be cut.

He really didn't know what he would've replied.

\-------------------------------------------

The next scene, Law was going to buy the cologne and a pack of cigarettes. Luffy would be hiding behind a shelf, smell Law from afar, watching him.

"Can I get Armani Code and a pack of cigarettes" Law decided to go with a deep and seductive voice.

Law propped his elbow onto the counter and made a lazy and sexy look to go with the whole character. 

The mother actor passed him the box with the cologne in it and the pack of cigarettes. 

Once again, Law was impressed. Law couldn't see Luffy from behind, but he could feel the intense and passionate gaze the boy was giving him. It was seriously uncomfortable, but he couldn't help, but admire the skill.

Law walked out of the store, "OK, NEXT SCENE. WE ARE ON A ROLL, PEOPLE"

\-------------------------------------------

The next scene was just Luffy.

Law was watching from the sidelines with everyone else.

Luffy was supposed to go behind the counter and grab another Armani product, smell it, take it, and leave.

Simple scene, but the facial expressions had to be perfect.

Luffy held the box tenderly as he took it off the shelf and held it close to his body, as if it were something precious to him. Something that truly connected him to the bad boy.

He sprayed a bit on his wrist and smelled it. Luffy had given a look of pure satisfaction and joy. It was a face full of love at first sight.

Or maybe love at first smell Law thought.

Luffy ran out of the camera's view completing the scene.

"Captain, you seem awfully interested in Luffy" Penguin raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up. It's natural for an actor to analyze someone else acting" Law justified.

Penguin folded his arms and nodded, "Yes, of course. Such loving and passionate looks are only professional"

Law slapped the man right across the head, which made Penguin a little more quieter and Shachi hold in his laughter.

\-------------------------------------------

The next and second last scene was Law coming back to the store.

Luffy had sprayed some of the perfume on and hid behind a shelf when he saw Law walk into the store.

"The usual" Law said to the mother actor.

She nodded and went to get the product.

Law pretended to sniff the air with an intrigued look on his face. He was now walking towards the shelf Luffy was hiding behind.

"Hey, I've never seen you here before" Law looked at Luffy with a predator sort of look.

Luffy looked up at him with an innocent, yet enticing look, "I work here. I just do stuff in the back, though."

"Wanna go for a ride instead of hiding behind the shelf?" Law asked the younger boy.

The younger boy gave a face full of pure excitement and hopped up from behind the shelf. 

Law lit a cigarette and made it look as attractive as possible to smoke, which personally was not attractive. He always found it to be vulgar and extremely useless. Nonetheless, it was only for a scene, so he didn't mind.

He exhaled a puff of smoke into the air and ran a hand through his hair. 

Law wrapped his arm around Luffy's waist (this was part of the script) and Law thought of how Luffy's body was curvier than expected (this was not part of the script).

"CUT! THAT WAS PERFECT! LAST SCENE, ONLY I CAN DO SOMETHING AS GOOD AS THIS IN A DAY!"

Law knew this director was a genius, but he was also a complete egoistic cunt.

\-------------------------------------------

The last scene was Law and Luffy riding on the motorcycle on the roads.

This one didn't take long, but felt like hours.

Luffy's body was pressed up against Law, and he didn't like it,

It was making him feel hot and bothered. Maybe, it was the leather jacket, but there was one thing he did know.

He needed to get laid.

Fast.

\-------------------------------------------

"Torao! We ended up finishing the commercial in one day! This a record for me! It usually takes like years and so many takes! I like this director! But he's super loud and annoying! But he does finish qui-"

Law sighed. Shachi was removing his make-up and washed the gel out of Law's hair. Robin was also wiping Luffy's face off. The both of them were sitting in the seats in the dressing room.

Law was just thankful the day was over, and it only took a day to finish the commercial.

"Luffy, I brought you some lunch" Usopp handed it to Luffy.

"Mmm" Luffy's mouth began to water, "Sanji's food is always the best!!"

Luffy began to inhale the food. Law began to compare the boy to a vacuum. Which also made him connect his thoughts to Luffy and a blowjob. 

And there's where he stopped and made the line.

Dangerous thoughts led to dangerous actions. Law decided to wipe that thought quickly, because he never planned on doing anything with the straw hat kid who caused him so much trouble.

He only felt this way because he hadn't gotten laid for awhile, and he also happened to be tired which causes more sexual thoughts.

"Hey! Torao, what're you having for lunch" Luffy asked when Bepo came in and handed him a brown bag with lunch in it.

Law opened the bag and let his food do the talking. Inside were four rice balls and two dips. 

"Can I have some?!" Luffy had already bent over and grabbed one without even hearing Law's response.

Law gave Luffy an irritated look as the boy began to double dip in the sauces, but he didn't want to cause more problems with a problem, so he stayed quiet. 

"Luffy, say thank you. You didn't even wait for him to reply" Robin scolded Luffy lightly.

"Thanks a bunch, Torao! It tastes good" Luffy grinned.

Law tried to not get blinded by the smile and looked away. He ate his rice balls quietly as Luffy talked his ear off.

Once the whole process was done, the staff members began to say their good byes and thanks to the actors and others. 

Law politely said his good byes and began to speed walk to wards the exit once he got the text from his driver and body guard, Jean Bart, that he was outside.

"HEY! TORAO! HOLD UP!"

Law began to jog, now.

"I SAID WAIT!"

Law was now sprinting.

Before he knew it, the someone he dreaded had tackled him from the back (how nostalgic).

"YES! Yes, Luffy! What do you need that is important enough to tackle me?" Law gritted his teeth after pushing the boy off of him.

Luffy grinned and handed Law a phone, "Your number! I want it!" 

"No" Law answered immediately. He got up and headed towards the door.

Luffy frowned, "No?"

It seemed like the younger boy didn't hear the word often.

"No. I don't want to give you my number" Law repeated with a little more clarification.

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows and then his eyes lit up. It was a mischievous look that Law was all too familiar with. One he had been given in a certain bathroom incident.

He grabbed Law's arm and grabbed what appeared to be a Sharpie.

"Don't do it" Law warned the boy as he tried to pull his arm away. Damn was the boy strong.

Luffy grinned and began to write numbers on Law's arm. By the time, Law had gotten his hand out of Luffy's death grip, it was already too late.

"Call me or text me!" Luffy called out to Law as he left the tattooed man at the exit.

"This is manhandling!" Law shouted to Luffy who just laughed in response. Law would definitely not be using the number, ever.

When Law got back to his place, he got into the shower and tried to scrub off the number, but for some damn fucking reason, it wouldn't even fade.

Law decided to just ignore the number and went to sleep without eating dinner that night.

Law was going to forget the boy and make sure never to take anymore contracts with Luffy. 

Completely erased, the thought putting Law at ease.

But, Law's life took this as a complete joke and was ready to keep unfolding in ways Law wouldn't like.


	3. Drink to Forget

Law woke up to his phone buzzing like crazy. The man opened his tired eyes up and looked over at his night stand where he left his phone. His phone was practically about to fall off the nightstand.

He quickly grabbed his phone before it fell off and rubbed his eyes before looking at the screen. Law turned down the brightness to see it was a bunch of notifications from Instagram.

He usually had them turned off, but what was unusual was the many mentions of Luffy. 

Law swiped his phone open and saw that he had been tagged in something.

It was a tag from, 'future.acting.king'.

Law didn't even have to look to know who the fuck would use such a stupid username. What made Law really confused was what he was tagged in.

It was a picture of him and Luffy standing in front of each other. Looking at each other, intensely. Law did not remember that ever happening. It must've been photoshop, but then he remembered when he was telling Luffy off when they had finished changing.

Law was fuming. He looked at his arm, and dreaded he had to do this. He quickly punched in the number and texted Luffy an extremely angry text about his consent and such.

I did not give you permission to post that picture of me on your social media account. Delete the photo, right now. Or else.

Law got up out of bed and too a shower. He heard someone open the door.

"Captain? I'm here" Bepo called from outside the bathroom.

Law continued to shower, "Did you see what that straw hat kid did?"

"I-I did" Bepo stuttered.

"Why're you stuttering?" Law had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He exited the bathroom and Bepo was now cleaning up around his room, avoiding eye contact, pretending he didn't hear Law.

Law began to dry off, and looked suspiciously at Bepo, "Do you know something?"

"I don't know if Penguin told Luffy he could post the picture!" Bepo shrieked.

"Penguin." Law seethed. He looked down at his arm and thought of how much he wanted to beat up Luffy, right there and then. He now had to wear a long sleeved shirt to hide the big ass numbers on his arm.

Bepo was now worried for his fellow crew mates life. He quickly texted Penguin to tell the man to stay out of Law's sight.

Law was in a sour mood.

Extremely sour.

\----------------------------------------------------

Law got a reply from Luffy about two hours later when he was on the road to an interview.

Hey Torao! Is that you! Penguin told me to post them, so I did! Don't worry there's nothing bad

Law was ready to smash his phone into an oblivion. He decided to deal with Luffy after he was done his interview. Jean Bart parked the car in front of the building, and escorted Law onto the premises.

"I'll leave you from here, Captain. I gotta grab a package for you" Jean informed Law. 

Law nodded at the man. The only person in his crew that did shit with Law's consent and approving. Law decided he would appreciate Jean Bart even more today.

"Hello, Mr. Trafalgar! I'm a big fan of yours! I'll lead you to your dressing room!" a female staff member smiled.

"I'm glad to know you like me" Law replied.

She looked she was on the verge of dying. The both of them walked through the hallways. The place was huge. He was being interviewed by some medium sized magazine company. Once he got to the dressing room, he thanked the girl and found Shachi already inside getting everything ready.

"Oh, Captain, sit down, quickly. We're behind schedule" Shachi pushed Law towards the chair and sat him down. 

"By the way, Kidd's out of jail" Shachi began to style Law's hair.

"Whoop dee fucking doo. I didn't see that one coming" Law rolled his eyes, sarcastically.

"His phone got smashed, so he called Bepo and told him that you, him, and Bonney are going out for drinks" Shachi brushed his hair to the side and quickly shook his head, changing the style again.

Law turned on his phone and found a message from Bonney basically saying what Shachi said, "I'm gonna pass"

He quickly texted Bonney no, and got an immediate death threat sent back.

"Seems like it's mandatory" Shachi snickered.

Law turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. It was causing him more trouble than it should be. 

Aren't they supposed to make your life easier?

Shachi finished up quickly and continued his gossip. He pulled Law up and put him in a nice and casual suit. Nothing fancy, but nothing to discredit him.

"Ok, they told you to go on set, as soon as I finished with you, so quick! Go!" Shachi shooed him out of the dressing room.

The girl from before was waiting outside, "Right this way, Mr. Trafalgar"

They walked to the set in silence. The girl stealing side glances of Law as they kept going. He was wondering if she thought he didn't notice.

The set was just two sofa chairs and a coffee table in the middle. The background was pastel colours that didn't stand out too much, and Law was instructed to sit down in the sofa chair on the right.

Law sat down in the chair and crossed his legs. A short man walked onto the set wearing a navy blue suit and had the ugliest slicked back hair. It added about 4 inches to his height. When he smiled, you could see all of his bright and white pearly teeth. Law disliked the man.

"Law! Hello! Nice to finally meet you, I'm Nathan" the man gave Law a fake smile and shook his hand. 

Law tried to get the introductions done as quickly as possible, and in minutes, they were both sitting down.

"Now, Law, we're just gonna ask you some questions about your personal life. You don't have to answer if you're not comfortable, but your fans and I would love to get to know this new rookie better" he smiled at Law and then the camera.

"Ask away" Law tapped his sofa chairs arm rest, bored.

"Ok, first question, favourite colour and why?" Nathan read off a cue card.

"Yellow, and I don't know" Law answered "My favourite hoodie and car are yellow, so?"

Nathan laughed, "I see. Yellow is a nice colour"

Law nodded, and tried to give a small smile, but failed miserably only getting half of it done.

Nathan grabbed the next cue card, "Now, what's your favourite food and least favourite food?"

"Rice balls and grilled fish are good. Bread is bad." Law felt like he was doing a pretty good job. None of the questions were really intrusive.

The next three were just his blood type, his horoscope, and his hobbies. Each question he answered thoroughly and exactly how they wanted it.

"Now, let's get into some spicy ones" Nathan rubbed his hands together.

Law could already feel the greasy questions that were coming up.

"What's your type?"

Law thought about the question. It wasn't a dangerous question, but it could be. He thought for a second, and thought of someone close to him he loved.

"Someone who has a nice smile, enough to brighten up your day. They stick by you no matter what" Law was thinking of Corazon. The man had always been there for Law, even though he hated him at first.

"There you have it, any physical preferences" Nathan added.

This little bitch was trying to make Law slip up.

But, Law was smarter.

"Physical doesn't matter to me" Law kept it short.

Nathan nodded and got the hint, "Next, we all know you, Bonney, and Eustass are good friends, if you had to marry one of them, who would it be?"

Law didn't have to think about this one, "Neither. I would never ever marry them. In fact, I don't plan on getting married to anyone"

Nathan lit up at this new bit of information, "Oh! Nice new piece for the fans. Is there a reason?"

"Nope. Just don't plan on doing it" Law shrugged.

"Ok, so recently there's been a lot of gossip. Everyone's seen the picture of the commercial you and Monkey D. Luffy have made. Give us some insight?"

Law shut his eyes tightly, painfully. "It was just work, that's all"

Nathan ignored Law, "Luffy put a cute caption saying 'Torao, you better check your arm!', can we check your arm?"

Law gritted his teeth. He didn't read the caption before. He was so mad at the time, he texted Luffy, right away.

"I can't" Law answered.

"Can you at least tell us what it is?" Nathan pushed.

"Nope. I can't"

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "So, a secret between you and Luffy. This is getting spicier and spicier."

Law hated the word spicy. Who even says that? It sounds stupid.

"Me and Luffy only do work together. That's it. Nothing else." Law decided he would go for a more immediate hint "Is that all the questions for today?"

Nathan shook his head, disappointed, and continued to answer some more tame questions. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"Where to, Captain?" Jean asked, as Law got into the car.

"Same old bar with those two idiots" Law opened the window for some fresh air, but was instead bombarded with flashing lights and cameras in his face. 

They all had the same questions.

Luffy this!

Luffy that!

Why wouldn't they just shut the fuck up? Law thought.

The duration of the drive, Law continued to think about how stupid this whole gossip thing between him and Luffy was. They were reading into it way too much. 

Law had no feeling whatsoever.

In fact, Law could care less about Luffy. He could see the boy hurt and not even spare a glance.

\----------------------------------------------------

Law walked into the bar. It was hidden in a small alleyway and was very very quiet. No one really knew where it was since it was so far away from town.

But, did they have some of the best drinks.

Plus, there was no annoying paparazzi or crazy fans.

Just nice and quiet.

Bonney and Eustass were both sitting down, arguing loudly about a football game on the small tv, and had already begun drinking without him.

He grabbed a seat beside Bonney.

"You're finally here" Bonney looked at Law.

"I love to be greeted in such warm ways" Law sat himself down, and took off his jacket.

"Hey? You not gonna say anything about me not being in jail" Eustass asked, offended.

"I really could care less. You almost went to jail like 50 times this year, but the outcome is always the same. Why should I care, now? One old fashioned" Law ordered.

The small old lady smiled and got to it. Law always got her a gift around Christmas time, since the woman was so nice. He had been frequenting this bar for 4 years.

"So, what's up with you and straw hat kid" Bonney asked "Thought you said you weren't fucking with him after that soap thing happened or whatever"

Law shook his head, "Took a contract and didn't read it through. He was starring in it, too. He took a picture of the both of us and now everyone thinks there's something between us. Like, there's nothing. I barely know him, and I already hate him so much"

Eustass laughed, "From what I've heard, loads of people are in line for the straw hat kid. That model, Boa Hancock, proposed to him so many times and got rejected just as many"

"I heard producers from the porn industry wanted to give him some crazy numbers for one video of him masturbating for 5 minutes" Bonney added.

"Ok, ok, Jesus, shut the fuck up" Law began drinking (he didn't want to think fo Luffy and porn at the same time) "I don't care what he does or what happens around him. He might seem all nice and cute, but he's annoying. I would never like anyone like that. He gets on my nerves. Stresses me out. Wouldn't be caught dead near him"

"Damn, why are you so butt hurt, sensitive ass bitch" Eustass chugged another beer "Fucking paragraph of hate"

"Yeah, if you don't care about him, ya don't need to get all defensive" Bonney punched Law's arm.

"Yeah, ok, whatever. Next topic" Law changed the subject successfully.

Bonney was talking about a food commercial she was going to be in and the perks she got from being in it, but Law wasn't really paying attention.

Was he really being that sensitive about the topic?

He thought he was giving an i-don't-care vibe, but it seemed to be the opposite.

Law felt the way he was acting was strange for him, but to him, it also made sense.

Since, Luffy had appeared, he's been causing Law to act this way. Anyone would, right? Law's life was slowly getting harder at a faster pace.

Well, Law had a solution.

Drink to forget.

Top priority:

Forget Monkey D. Luffy


End file.
